


angles

by watercolorwoods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, hinata works so hard, kagehina if you squint, the first years are second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolorwoods/pseuds/watercolorwoods
Summary: Now second-year Hinata Shouyou is faced with a delimma mid volleyball match.





	angles

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay! so this is the first time ive ever written a fic for haikyuu so please don't go too hard skskdk ;; its pretty short too,, i hope u like it!!

Hinata doesn't necessarily know how, but he can tell that the way Noya-san positions to receive the ball as it's hit toward him will send it flying out of bounds. He can feel it, or sense it, or something like that, and for a split second, he freezes, not sure what to really _do_ with this pretty baseless information.

What if this stupid intuition is nothing but a waste of time, and he ends up not trusting his libero for no reason at all? What if Noya-san gets mad at him for it? What if everyone _else_ gets mad at him for _not_ going for it, should this hunch be right?

Normally, it wouldn't matter all that much. Really, if it were a practice match, Hinata would most likely let it go. Judging by the angle, it'll be _way_ out; not even worth going for, he would say.

But here, it matters, because they're at the Spring tournament and the other team is at match point, with Karasuno just behind at 23. This point counts for _everything_ , and he'd rather see the weight of it fall onto him than onto Noya-san, who would probably feel very much at fault if the ball he received cost them the match. Or maybe that's just how Hinata would feel.

No, this is a spontaneous decision, an impulse move, trust-your-judgement-or-don't, ‘let's really hope this works!’ kind of deal.

His eyes find Kageyama, who narrows his own right back in return. His head tilts back and swivels ever so slightly, and Hinata just hopes that his Look conveyed his split-second decision. He doesn't have time to make sure, though, because he's got things to be doing.

If he were still a first year, he wouldn't even be thinking about this, but he’s a second year now. After figuring out that angles are extremely important in volleyball, Hinata worked _tirelessly_ to understand them, and always tried his best to figure out where a ball was going. He's only so hesitant because he's still not all that great at it; it took a long, long time for him to even grasp it at all. He's terrible at math, just like everything else that isn't volleyball, and dumb angles were no different. Still, though, he never stopped studying them, working with Yachi and Tsukki to understand as best he could. It'd make his volleyball better, and that was plenty of motive for Hinata.

Obviously, his best isn't perfect, but he already knows perfect is unattainable. He's come to terms with that. All he can do is try, and that's what he did and _does._

Shaking himself in preparation, he follows the future path of the ball. Carefully, he studies where Noya-san is standing and where his arms are, and he realizes, _holy shit, does Tsukki do this stuff the whole damn match? How?_

After he's as confident as he's probably going to get given the… _slight_ time crunch, he's running out of bounds, and just as he'd suspected, the ball comes back after being received. Noya snaps up, twisting around to follow the ball, eyes wide in horror.

However, Hinata is already there, pelting at full speed toward the blue barriers set up around the court. His eyes never leave the ball, not until the barriers enter his peripherals; only then does he spare a little glance, just to leap over them. Mid-air, he slams the ball as hard as he can, right back toward the court.

He starts to scream something about connecting, but before he can finish, he's clambering quite ungracefully into the ground, knocking over a large chunk of the barriers as he goes. Once things are done falling on and around him, he groans, trying to shove himself back up as fast as possible.

Tanaka is the one who rushes to connect, and the blurry figure of his teammate and the ball has never been more relieving to Hinata than it is in this moment. He _actually_ saved it. His hard work _actually_ paid off--

As Tanaka rushes for the ball, Hinata watches Kageyama step forward.

“ _Dumbass Hinata!”_

“I'll be fine, Kageyama-kun!” He yells, cutting off his setter (and best friend, but he won't be admitting it, of course) before he does something he'll regret, like cost them the match. “Go!”

The hot, jolting, fiery determination filling him from the very tip-top of his head all the way down to his toes must be shimmering through his eyes, because Kageyama nods and backs off.

Hinata scrambles to get back into the game, and by the time he gets there, the team has already scored the point. A grin splits his face into two, and he cheers, jumping into the air.

There's a lot of compliments back and forth, as well as quick high-fives. They're only brief and in passing; they've still got a match to win, after all.

 

* * *

 

The team's hard work doesn't go to waste. They end up winning the fifth and final set 23 to 21 after a hard and gruelling match. Hinata is reduced to practical putty because his legs are so tired, wanting nothing more than to lay on the ground in an exhausted, immobile heap.

He gets to do this, considering the entirety of the Karasuno volleyball team throws him to the ground as soon as the shock of the score subsides, starting with Noya-san.

“Shouyou!” he yells, tears in his eyes as he shoves the two of them to the ground and falls on top of Hinata. “That was so amazing--”

Once Noya-san breaks the ice, everyone else follows, laughing and joining them on the ground, yelling back and forth.

“Hinata!”

“Stop overshadowing me--”

“We did it!”

And by the time the first round of crying, friendly punching, and high-fiving has died down, it's time for line up. Hinata stays on the floor, whining, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear, “ _Bakayama-kun_ , I'm tired--”

Of course, Kageyama throws him over his shoulder and carries him to line up. After all, he doesn't doubt his exhaustion, even if he is being a drama queen. The whole way through, though, Kageyama is insulting him relentlessly, but more fondly than usual. “You're so annoying, dumbass Hinata... We wouldn't be in this situation if you'd stop pretending you _don't_ have a whole team behind you… what the hell have you been eating? You're so damn heavy anymore…”

Hinata snorts, swinging his dangling leg to gently kick Kageyama in the thigh, retorting back just as insincerely, “Shut up. Maybe you're just getting weaker, huh? Or getting old? I hear that's what being a huge jerk does to you--”

“I could _literally_ drop you at any second. Just... whenever I feel like it. You know that, right?”

Delicately, Hinata pokes a finger into Kageyama's back, giggling in a way that simply proves how loopy he is with fatigue. In a sing song voice, he chirps, “You wouldn't, though!”

“Shut up. You're annoying.” Kageyama grumbles, and Hinata knows that in Kageyama speak, it means Hinata is totally right.

Before sitting him on the ground, Kageyama warns him that he's going to do it, essentially proving Hinata's point that Kageyama wouldn't just drop him. Too tired to bring it up, Hinata just lets Kageyama sit him down, leaning on him so he doesn't fall.

On Hinata's other side, Noya braces him tight at the wrist, just for another safety measure. Fortunately, Hinata comes to enough to bow and thank their fans, because Kageyama had no idea how he would've worked that one.

All Kageyama knows as he holds on to Hinata, walking him over to the coach, is that his chest feels warm, like when he gets the perfect toss before he hits a jump serve. His stomach is doing weird... squirmy stuff, just as it does when a toss to a spiker falls too short. It irritates him to no end, but for some reason, he sort of likes it. Maybe. He won't be admitting it, of course.

He chalks it up to his own exhaustion, and it's the same _completely believable_ excuse he uses to write off the sneaky pictures Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san take on the bus of the two of them asleep and snuggled up close.

He tells them to delete them, but not without asking to be sent the _completely_ innocent, _absolutely_ meaningless pictures of them. And _definitely_ not because Hinata miraculously looks even softer and cuter than usual while he's sleeping, either.

His favorite of the pictures, where Kageyama's face is buried in Hinata's hair, who is drooling ever so slightly with the happiest, most content expression covering his features, is also _definitely_ not his phone background.

Except that it is, and everyone in the Karasuno volleyball club knows it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> HH I HOPE CHARACTERIZATION WAS ALRIGHT FOR MY FIRST FIC IN THE FANDOM,,
> 
> thank you SM FOR READING!!! i love you pls don't forget to take your medicine and drink a lot of water!!!


End file.
